one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man vs Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man
Credit goes to SuperTVGRFan18496 for the Pac-Man Sprites, Mary Haynes, A. J. Nitro, TheGuy07 jdastar64, Daniel Sidney, Ren "Foxx" Remos, Nate the Hedgehog, jmkrebs30, and many others for the Mario and Sonic Sprites, Joe T.E, Arsenic, Mjaller, and Medric Fogmatio for the Super Sonic Sprites, and Sprites INC for the Mega Man sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's 45th One Minute Melee. Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 7.43.38 PM.png|SSB4 Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 7.49.19 PM.png|SSBU Intro Mario jumps out of a pipe, Pac-Man appears out of a ball, Sonic leaps onto the screen with a Spin Dash, Mega Man teleports in. Mario and Sonic bar their fists, Pac-Man grabs a Key, and Mega Man aims his Mega Buster and charges up. Fight (*Cues Battlefield-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) 3 2 1 GO Mario tires to hit Sonic with a hammer strike, but Sonic jumps behind him. Pac-Man throws the key at Mega Man, who counters with a charged shot, creating an explosion. Sonic Spin Dashes into Mario. Mega Man fires three normal shots, Pac-Man charges forward and eats them, he then bites the Mega Buster, Mega Man fires a charged shot, but it didn't work, so he slide tackled Pac-Man. Mega Man then grabbed a Metal Blade, he threw it at Pac-Man, slicing through him. Mario punches Sonic twice, he then kicks him. Sonic then Spin Dashes Mario, he then kicks him downward. Sonic then places a landmine where Mario was about to land, blowing him up, Mario then angrily uppercutted Sonic. Who then delivered a Spin Dash, sending them into the air. Mega Man then summoned his Leaf Shield and threw it at Pac-Man, who then tired to counter with an orange, Sonic and Mario fell from the sky, Sonic then landed on Pac-Man, he crescent-kicked him into the air before Spin Dashing upward, sawing right through Pac-Man, who then died as he had his death animation, causing a small explosion. Mario was using a spin attack to counter Mega Man's bullets, Mega Man then fired a charged shot, Mario then delivered a hammer strike, deflecting it, Mega Man jumped over it while Mario leaped into the air, he then started charging up and tried to hit Mario with Sonic's Spin Dash. Unfortunatly for the plumber, the Blue Bomber saw this, he raised his hand into the air, Mario then made contact. Creating an explosion at the same time. When Mario got up, he saw Mega Man wearing red, Mega Man was using the Super Adaptor. Mario: Mamma-Mia! Mega Man fired a Crash Bomb at Mario, it sticks to him, Mario got blown up. However, when Mega Man turned around, he saw Super Sonic, Mega Man fired a charge shot, but Super Sonic was unharmed, Mega Man tried to fly away only to get rammed by Super Sonic from all drections, Sonic then punches Mega Man, he follows up with a kick. Mega Man then activated the Time Stopper, he fired a charged shot, and then a Black Hole Bomb, time resumed and Sonic spin dashed Mega Man, and launched his Blue Tornado. The Black Hole Bomb activated and tried to pull Sonic in, eventually, Sonic was pulled in. GAME MEGA MAN WINS Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 2 Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Hammer vs gun Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Firefight Category:Fire vs Ice Category:Ice Manipulation themed OMMs